His Warmth
by mely
Summary: what happens when Sakuragi has a sister with his attitude and is out to torment the kitsune?
1. Two Do'ahous

  
Standard Disclaimer Applies   


**Chapter 1 "Two Ahous"**

Sakuragi Hanamichi, the self-proclaimed Tensai was ready to take his three-point shot. He had   
practiced this perfect form, even checking it in the mirror to see how he looked when taking his perfect   
shot. Any casual observer would even admire his beautiful form. 

Jumping gracefully, he shifted his body and and angled his head and arms and got ready to take the   
shot...yes, he was ready to take his flawless shot when out of nowhere a ball was thrown,its aim deadly accurate.   
Flying in a superb arc and magnificent speed, the ball shot towards Sakuragi.No doubt about it, it was going   
towards Sakuragi, the Tensai who was taking his perfect shot... striking his head. And he came tumbling down,   
head, feet, body, ball and all! 

And boy was he angry! This was his perfect technique and he wanted to show it off to everyone especially   
Haruko who was watching that Rukawa. And so eyes ablaze, he scanned his team mates, sure that it was his   
nemesis, the damnable baka kitsune that had dared to destroy his matchless shot. He saw Miyagi and Mitsui laughing   
their heads off at his ungraceful and embarrassing landing, Gori and Kogure trying to maintain their serious expressions   
but their lips were already twitching and then he saw HIM. 

"BAKA KITSUNE TEMEE!!!!" he shouted his battle cry. 

"Do'ahou, it wasn't me." the ice king replied and pointed at someone on the side of the court. 

Hanamichi shifted his eyes to where he was pointing at and to his amazement, he saw someone   
doubled on the floor, laughing at him...Yes AT HIM, HIM the Tensai! With a burning glare, he stalked   
towards him...no wait a minute, it wasn't a him, it was a HER. As he approached, the first thing he noticed   
was her hair which was fiery red, scattered all over her shoulders because of her mirth. Puzzled, why she   
looked so familiar, he took a step nearer and when she lifted her eyes, he finally recognized her. 

"NANI! Yo, Bakemono, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?" he shouted 

The girl stopped laughing and scowled at him. Then seeing his shocked expression, she smiled. The   
team held their breath as they saw her smile. Her whole face lighted and her brown eyes twinkled in joy. She   
was truly beautiful. 

She finally got up and then ran. And to everyone's surprise, she threw herself at Sakuragi and hugged   
him, her eyes glistening. 

"Onii-chan, you baka. I really missed you." she said burying her face in Sakuragi's chest. 

"ONII-CHAN!!!!" everyone exclaimed, shocked to find out that Hanamichi had a sister that beautiful. 

Rukawa, yes, the Ice King, was busy cleaning the court with his mop when he watched the reunion. He   
glanced at the two and scathingly said. 

"Great! We have two do'ahous in the court." 

And of course, the two Sakuragis, having the perfect hearing sense both heard Rukawa's statement and   
turned at his direction. Red flame blazing in their eyes and with similar expression on their faces, started   
walking towards the kitsune who had no idea that two angry do'ahous is a force to reckon with. 

Everyone was shocked to see Hanamichi's sister take a kick at the kitsune who sidestepped leaving the   
girl kicking air and landing ungracefully to the floor. At this, Hanamichi stopped his attack and seeing his sister at   
that position began to laugh uproariously and started slapping Rukawa's back. 

"He!he!he! Thank you kitsune! That was great. Who would've thought that that bakemono would be   
defeated by you! He!he!he!" he doubled down on the floor, laughing at her sister. 

"NANI!" her sister exclaimed and changed her target and started attacking her brother. And after punches   
and kicks, Hanamichi, the King of Head Butts with an Iron Body emerged black and blue. And started   
apologizing. He!he!he! he should have realized how dangerous girls can be. 

Gorilla, seeing the commotion at his court pulled off the two from each other and roared at the mess.   
Hanamichi and her sister turned chibi at this and cowered at the angry Gorilla. 

"Everyone start cleaning even YOU, young lady!" 

"Haa-ai! Gori-sama!" she quivered. 

"Nani?! Don't call me gorilla and start introducing yourself!" he ordered. 

"He!he!he!" she laughed nervously and placed her hands at her back, looking quite adorable at that position.   
"Ano...I'm Chiara, and that baka over there is my brother. I just transferred from school." 

Hanamichi, seeing the expression of his team mates at her sister glowered at everyone and shouted. 

"She's off-limits, GET IT?" 

Mitsui and Miyagi who were putting their respective come-ons stopped at Hanamichi's expression and   
realized that it was a very dangerous ground they were walking and so pulled back. But Rukawa, being the King of   
smart talk and having heard Sakuragi's statement reiterated with a statement of his own. 

"Do'ahou! who would want another do'ahou anyway." 

Upon hearing this, Chiara who was angry at her brother's statement a while ago, glared at the kitsune who glared   
back at her. And so...the glaring contest continued. And the Gorilla seeing the danger pulled the two apart and let   
them clean the two separate ends of the court.   
  


Author's notes: Phew! ok, that was my first slam dunk fic.How was it? I'm really unfamiliar writing humorous   
stories so gomen if it wasn't funny at all. He!he!he! I got the second chapter already but my hands are too tired to   
type and I got an interview afterwards (wish me luck! ^_^). Again, R & R's greatly appreciated. 

Glossary: 

Nani - what   
Hai - Yes   
Do'ahou - i'm not sure about this but i know ahou means stupid.   
baka - stupid   
bakemono - monster   
kitsune - fox   
gomen - sorry   
  
  
  
  



	2. A Do'ahou for a seatmate

Standard Disclaimer Applies 

**Chapter 2**   
**A Do'ahou for a seatmate**

The following day was beautiful for Chiara. She was finally staying home and studying at her brother's school. Her family was finally together. She was really glad she got accelerated for she had missed her family terribly. 

Glancing at her back to check on her brother, she saw Sakuragi turn red, her eyes glued on someone. Following her brother's gaze, she saw a brown haired girl walking towards them, talking to her two friends. Finding his expression funny, she turned towards his direction and teased him. 

"Yo! Hana-kun!" she shouted passing her hands in front of her brother's face "He!he!he! Youhei-kun said that you're courting your 51st heartbreak!" 

When she saw that her brother is still in stupor , she started pulling him towards the girl's direction. At this, Hanamichi turned quite RED, very RED indeed! For you couldn't recognize where his scalp and his hair meet. 

Hearing the noise, the girl glanced at their direction and upon seeing Hanamichi, she waved at them. Chiara took that as an invitation and went towards them with her brother in tow. 

"Hanamichi-kun!" the girl exclaimed "Ohayou!" 

Looking at the dazed expression on her brother's face, Chiara decided to take matters on her own. "Ohayou minna! I'm Chiara, Hana-kun is my brother," she said prettily and elbowed her brother in the process. 

"Ohayou Haruko-san! Gomen my sister and I really have to go!" and with superman's speed began to run, dragging his sister along. He only slowed down when he realized that they were quite a distance from Haruko. 

"He!he!he! Onni-chan you're still a baka! Geez, you could have talked to her and escorted her to her room , you know!" she exclaimed. 

"Mind your own business! What's your class anyway?" he demanded. 

"Oh, my first class is Physics, room 316 and we're not classmates so Ja! I can find my own room unlike some baka here!" she teased and ran as she saw his expression. 

When she reached the classroom, she took a deep breath for she always gets nervous during first days. She opened the door and saw everyone glance at her unfamiliar face. She slowly walked towards the teacher's table to talk to him. 

"Ano, umm...sumimasen sensei, I'm Chiara Sakuragi. I just transferred this term." she said uncertainly to the professor. 

The professor turned towards her and smiled. "Ahh, so you're Chiara, the genius who got accelerated from Junior High. Welcome!" he took her hands and asked everyone to settle down on their respective seats. 

"Class, this is Chiara Sakuragi. She just transferred after being accelerated. I want all of you to make her feel welcome. Chiara, go take a seat." the professor said. 

Chiara looked around and realized that the only desk unoccupied was near a guy who was sleeping. She slowly approached the desk, irritated as she heard the words "nerd" being whispered. She sat down and glanced at the guy near him and knowing that class is already starting, she decided to wake him up. 

"Ano, Gomen, but class is already starting so you better wake up," she whispered, gently nudging him. 

Irritated when she got no response, she began shaking him harder. When that earned no response either, she was really pissed. Greatly irritated and frustrated, she resorted to drastic actions. Her fingers clasped the guy's ear and she shouted at the top of her voice. 

"WAKE UP!!!" 

At that, the room grew silent and everyone stared at her... 

"Whoops!" she said, embarassed "I was just trying to wake him up. eheheh!" 

When she got no response from them, she realized they weren't looking at her at all! They were looking at HIM with fearful eyes! Confused, she looked at the guy she was trying to wake. His head turned towards her, his eyes blazing! 

"YOU!!!" they both exclaimed. 

"BAKA KITSUNE! I should've known," she said. 

Everyone was shocked at her statement and they glanced fearfully at Rukawa, who was having his nap, as he always does, when Chiara woke him up. Rukawa, on the other hand was really irritated. This girl was getting on his nerves and he would have punched her. The only problem was he could never hit a girl. 

"Do'ahou! Don't wake me up." he said glaring at her. 

"NANI! You baka kitsune! I'll wake you up whenever I want coz you're sleeping in class! Baka!" she retorted. 

"That do'ahou brother of your was right. You are a bakemono." he replied exasperated at her. 

"NANI!" she shouted back. 

The professor, seeing the two quarrel, smiled inwardly. During his whole teaching career, he had never been annoyed with someone as he was annoyed with Rukawa. Everytime he saw him during class, he was always sleeping. His blood boiled at this guy and at long last, he finally found his perfect revenge. That girl was his perfect card! 

"SILENCE!" he shouted. 

When the room grew quiet, he lowered his voice and announced, " Chiara-san is right. I'm giving her the right and the RESPONSIBILITY of waking Rukawa-san everytime, he starts to doze off," he said gleefully. 

Everyone gasped at this command and glanced uncertainly at Rukawa who glared at the professor and then promptly took a seat and closed his eyes. As he did, someone kicked his legs which jolted him awake. Knowing the owner of the legs, he glared at Chiara who was giving him a smug look. 

And so this went on the whole period. As Rukawa starts to doze off, he gets kicked. This greatly annoyed him and seeing the futility of sleeping, he settled to another glaring contest with Chiara. He sighed in joy when the bell rang, looking forward to his nap on the second period. That was why he was surprised when the professor asked him and that do'ahou to stay. He sighed in exasperation as the professor started talking. 

"Rukawa-san, I am greatly concerned with your grades. You have failed the last two quizzes and if this continues, i may have to suspend you from playing basketball," seeing Rukawa's expression at this, he smiled. Now was the time to give the killing blow, "I have therefore decided to assign you a tutor. And I believe that Chiara-san is the perfect candidate for this!" 

"WHAT!" Chiara exclaimed, " I am not teaching that baka!" 

"Do'ahou who would want you as a tutor anyway." Rukawa countered. 

"SILENCE both of you! That is my decision. Chiara-san, I want results. Now leave, I believe I heard the bell ring for the next class." he shouted. 

The two of them glared at each other and stalked off to their next class in the same direction. 

"Hey baka, why are you following me?" Chiara demanded. 

"Do'ahou. I'm going to my next class." 

"What do you mean? My next class is Chemistry, room 204!" she exclaimed. 

"Geez, I get a do'ahou in basketball and I also get another one in class." 

"Nani? Baka kitsune TEMEE!" 

And so the day went on and to Rukawa's dismay, he got stucked with Chiara for she was in all of his classes. He was glad when school was over and he could finally practice for basketball.   


Author's notes: About the seatmate thingy, i've based that from a certain fanfic i've read. I forgot who wrote it but I hope it's okay for me to borrow it for my fanfic, onegai? Hmmm...Rukawa seems to be talking too much...Please bear with me. I'm really a novice when it comes to writing Slam Dunk fanfics, actually I'm a novice when it comes to writing period! Eheheh! sorry if this is boring.   
Anyway R & R's greatly appreciated! ^_^   
  



	3. Basketball Practice

  
Standard Disclaimer Applies 

**Chapter 3 **_"Rough Draft"_   
**Basketball Practice**

Rukawa was ecstatic (even though his face remained frozen ^_^) as he entered the basketball court for that day was hell for him, having that bakemono for the whole day. He stretched and started his warm-ups. He looked around and was glad that everything was normal. He grabbed a ball and started shooting, irritated when that damnable Rukawa brigade started their cheering. And as he usually does, he shut off their irritating voices and concentrated on the hoop. 

"Oi, BAKA KITSUNE!" someone shouted and he frozed at that voice and then shook his head and continued practicing, convinced that that female voice was just a figment of his imagination. 

Chiara, who was at the court to talk to Rukawa about their tutoring schedule was annoyed when there was no response at her shout. 

"Hmmm...shouting doesn't work, huh?" she murmured, eyes glinting as she took a ball and aimed straight at the boy practicing, much to the surprise of the team and the anger of the Rukawa brigade. 

Rukawa, who was taking his shot when the ball hit him, looked around and searched for the person who had thrown the ball. When his eyes saw Chiara, he groaned in horror as he realized that the bakemono was not a figment of his imagination. She was there at the court smiling smugly at him. 

"Oi, bakemono, what are you doing here?" 

"Grrr! Baka Kitsune! I am here to discuss our tutoring schedule. I already talked to sensei and your grades' a mess Baka!" 

At this, Rukawa promptly turned his back on her and continued practicing. Ignoring her once again which really irritated Chiara. Toying with the idea of throwing another ball at Rukawa, she suppressed it when she saw Anazai-sensei entering. As she saw the coach approaching, she finally realized how to force Rukawa to talk to her. She turned and walked towards Anzai-sensei, waving at him. 

"Gomen nasai, Anzai-sensei. I'm Chiara Sakuragi, Hana-kun's sister.Could I talk to you for just a second?" 

"Oh! Ho!ho!ho! Sou da ne. Hanamichi-san's very pretty sister, " the coach replied, smiling as he saw Chiara blush at his compliments, "Go ahead Chiara-san." 

"Ano, Anzai-sensei," she replied, embarrased, "I would like to talk to you about Rukawa-san, about a tutoring schedule." 

"Oh, is there a problem with his grades?" 

"Yes, Anzai-sensei. I really need to talk to him. Our Physics professor assigned me to tutor him. I also just found out from sensei that Rukawa-san needs to get at least 90% for his next two quizzes in order to pass the subject. For that to happen, I have to start tutoring him immediately. I'm free after class so I just thought of teaching him for at least an hour per day." she explained. 

"Ho!ho!ho! I see. You want him to cut short his practices, ne? That would be hard." 

"Iya, not really! It would be fine with me if I teach him after basketball practice. I'll just teach him here in court after the team's finished practicing." 

"Sou da ne. So you want me to tell him this?" 

"Not really. You could just command him to talk to me. he!he!he!" 

Upon hearing this, the coach smiled and called for Rukawa. His eyes narrowed when he realized that Anzai-sensei wanted him to talk to Chiara. He approached her with a mutinous expression in his face which made Chiara guffaw in laughter. 

"He!he!he! baka kitsune! I'm a genius! You now have to talk to me!" she announced proudly. 

"........" 

"Fine! Don't talk!" she replied at his silence, "Here's the deal, after your practice, I need to tutor you. Exams are two weeks away and you need to get 90% to pass Physics so we should start now." 

"Fine. whatever" Rukawa replied giving in as he realized that he wouldn't win this argument anyway. 

"What?Hello???!? Is that you baka kitsune?" she asked dumbfounded. 

"......" 

"He!he!he! didn't know you would agree immediately" she teased. Seeing no response from him, she pushed ahead. "That's a deal, right?" she asked, extending her right hand to seal the deal. 

Rukawa was taken aback at this gesture. Seeing that everyone was watching them, he extended his hands because for some reason, he did not want to embarrass Chiara in front of the team. Not really understanding why her offer warmed him. 

He gasped when her hands reached his. Electricity seems to shoot off his body at the contact. He jerked up and glanced at her face and realized that she was also taken aback as her face reddened. He felt the softness of her palm and the warmth it exuded, removing the chill in his body. Mesmerized, he looked at their hands then slowly raised his eyes to her face. 

Seeing her flushed and blushing face, he stifled a smile at the adorable picture she presented. He wanted to reach his other hand and touch her face, to feel the softness and warmth of her cheeks. And when his eyes locked into hers, he was lost at the innocence and life it reflected. An eternity seems to have passed when a loud voice broke the magic of the moment. 

"OI! BAKA KITSUNE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER!" Sakuragi shouted. 

At this, Rukawa and Chiara pulled back their hands and turned back, embarrassed. 

"Hey, am I missing something here?" Hanamichi demanded. 

"Do'ahou." Rukawa replied and walked toward the court. 

"Baka!" Chiara answered and sat on the bench, opening the books she brought with her, attempting to read. 

Confused, Hanamichi followed Rukawa then shouted."OI! DO YOU LIKE MY SISTER!" 

"Do'ahou, who would like a BAKEMONO, baka!" 

"NANI!" Chiara shouted then proceeded to the court to attack Rukawa. She was stopped by Akagi whopulled her back and Hanamichi who was laughing at her sister. 

"Bakemono ga." Rukawa replied and Chiara glared at him, sparks flying in both of their eyes. The team sweatdropped at this, relieved that everything was back to normal. When everything settled down, the team finally started practicing. 

At the end of the game, Chiara waited impatiently outside, still seething at Rukawa's remark and trying to forget the attraction that she felt for him. 

"It's nothing baka!" she murmured at herself. 

After showering, Rukawa and Hanamichi, both headed towards Chiara. Hanamichi grew suspicious at this. 

"Oi, kitsune are you heading towards my sister!?" he demanded. 

"Do'ahou!" 

"Nani? Baka kitsune!!!" 

Chiara, seeing a fight brewing between the two started to interfere, not wanting to teach a black and blue student. "Onii-chan, I need to tutor that BAKA for Physics after basketball practice!" 

"Nani! He!he!he! the baka kitsune's failing! He!he!he!" 

"Baka!You're also failing, I heard kaa-chan say. So you should also start studying! Hmmm, you should join us, baka!" 

At this, Sakuragi's eyes widened then backed off, smiling nervously. "He!he!he! just kidding Chiara-kun. He!he!he! Beware baka kitsune, my sister is a bakemono!" he said and ran, avoiding her sister's anger. 

"Grrr..." Chiara said, glaring at her departing brother. She turned towards Rukawa to start teaching him and her eyes widened at what she saw. Rukawa was already sleeping, drooling at her books. 

"AHHH! YOU BAKA KITSUNE! Wake Up!!!" she yelled and pulled at his ears. 

Rukawa shot up, awakened at her shout. He glowered at Chiara and mumbled, "Bakemono." 

"Baka! you better stay awake during the whole hour or I'll throw you over the court!" she threatened. Rukawa just closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep. And so the tutoring session went on like this and it ended with both of them glaring at each other, stalking out of the court and with Rukawa black and blue.   


Author's Notes: Thanks for the review ^_^, i was really nervous about this fic. About chiara's name, this was the name of someone I met recently. I was confused with her name (i thought it was Sharah and then i thought it was Tiara, he!he!he! i just hope that wasn't you, issei ^_^!) but when i got the real spelling, i really loved it. It's so different and unique...i think. Never heard anyone with that name before. And sorry Yuuki, I'm really throwing those two together...eheheh! Again, R & R greatly appreciated! 

Oh, btw, is this getting boring and am i going too fast with Chiara and Rukawa's emotion? At this rate, I'll probably get angsty and dark....grrrr, just can't seem to write light fics. ^_^ 


End file.
